warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Sling-Stone
The Fomorian Event is an event in the Warframe universe. The forum post. The event will be held this weekend (26th-28th July 2013) The event started around 9:30PM GMT Event mission details The fomorian ships will appear as new missions in an area. The mission is timed defense. ~3 minute timer. Only one player needs to bring in a stable corruptor or two players the other two corruptors, one with an alpha corruptor, and one with a beta corruptor. Corruptors are gained by killing infested (easy to find) and are consumable. winning a mission against the formorian ships will gain the player points (3 points in the "Balor" mission in Mercury with a stable corruptor). The Grineer Empire is preparing a major offensive against the Corpus. Band together in special sabotage missions to destroy the Fomorian ships deployed by the Grineer which will appear in the Corpus region this weekend! Succeed, and be graciously rewarded; fail, and suffer from the Grineer's invasion. You will need to find a new special substance to destroy these Fomorian Reactors. This substance comes in 3 forms and is earned by killing Infested. *Stable Corrupter: This will do normal damage when used to sabotage the ships core. *Alpha Corrupter: Useless by itself, but when used in tandem with a player sabotaging using the Beta Corrupter – it does QUAD damage to the reactor. *Beta Corrupter: Useless by itself, but when used in tandem with a player sabotaging using the Alpha Corrupter – it does QUAD damage to the reactor. Follow the community progress bar in-game throughout the weekend. After the event, the Corpus will (grudgingly) reward the Tenno with new 'Ammo Conversion' Mod technology. Players will gain points for contributing to destroying ships. At the end of the event, the Corpus will reward players based on points received: 250 points: All 5 mods 150 points: 4 mods 100 points : 3 mods All contributing players receive 2 mods Additionally: The top clan in each bracket will receive a FOMORIAN STATUE for their dojo. IF we are unsuccessful in our mission: Any regions with surviving Fomorians at the end of the event will see their resource drops cut in half for several weeks. Be vigilant, Tenno! You have until July 29th to complete your mission. Rewards will be given after the event ends on July 29 If you are in a clan of 1 to 1000 people, your clan will fit into one of the following tiers based on its size: Ghost Clan: 1-10 members Shadow Clan: 11 - 30 members Storm Clan: 31-100 members Mountain Clan: 101-300 members Moon Clan: 301 - 1000 members Clans with greater than 1000 members will be evaluated by amount of points accumulated by the clan divided by the clans membership. Best ratio earns the statue. Trivia The name "Fomorian" is taken from Irish mythology, an Anglicised version of "Formoire", referencing a semi-divine race. From Wikipedia; ... The etymology of the name Fomoire (plural) has been cause for some debate. Medieval Irish scholars thought the name contained the element muire "sea", owing to their reputation as sea pirates. ... *The Hidden message within the Vasto Reinforcements video directly quotes the Lotus Intel 2 *In regards to Corruptors, the Stable Corruptors appear to drop from normal infested, and the Alpha and Beta Corruptors drops from Ancients. (Conformation needed, currently speculation). Notes *There seems to be a bug where you are unable to equip another piece of equipment after using a "Stable Corruptor" **You are able to play a Formorian Sabotage mission within the event if you are in a party when there is no "Stable Corruptor" equiped. TOP TENNO content TOP CLANS Upcoming Category:Event